Wait for the boy
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: Dana tells some of the romantic things a boy can do to his girlfriend. Some things a certain boy has done for her. Rated T to be safe. R&R please. No oneshot.
1. Prologue

**The AN:**

So, that Idea just popped in my head and I had to write it down. I guess it's gonna be around five chapters or something like that, but I am not sure.

It's gonna be absolute fluff.

Hope you like it. R&R please.

**The couple:**

DL of course

**The author:**

itisjustmyself

**The Summary:**

Dana tells some of the romantic things a boy can do to his girlfriend. Some things a certain boy has done for her.**  
**

**The Disclaimer:**

No.

**The Story:**

_**Wait for the boy**_

Third Person POV

The sun was just setting and the pretty woman with the long brown curls was standing in her kitchen feeding the baby that she held in her arms. Next to sat a girl with the same curls, but they were more light brown than the woman's. The girl leant back in her chair and smiled at the little baby. "She's beautiful." She said quietly. "Yes." The woman answered. "She's as beautiful as you my darling." The girl blushed but she spoke on. "Your dad and I are lucky to have such beautiful daughters." The girl jumped up and hugged her mother when the doorbell rung. "That will be Aunt Nikki and Aunt Zoey", the young mother stated. "Would you get the door for me, Lia? I'll just finish feeding your sister and then I'll meet you three in the living room." Lia nodded and ran towards the door, her curls bouncing with every step.

Dana smiled and placed the last few spoons of the baby food in the mouth of her five months old girl. The baby girl smiled at her with those huge chocolate brown eyes she had gotten from her father. When she had finished feeding the girl, she quickly walked upstairs and brought her daughter to bed.

Danas POV

Nicole and Zoey were talking to Lia, when I entered the living room. I hugged the two young women. We had kept contact closely with each other after we had graduated from PCA and so we were still the best friends. "So what's going on girls?" I asked. "You called and said you needed me?" Nicole nodded happily and started blabbering as always, I guess some things just never change, but Zoey quickly placed her hand over Nicole's mouth. "She has to write an article for her newspaper." Yes, Nicole now is a journalist. I would have never imagined her in that kind of work but she liked it a lot. "And the article has to be a list of cute and romantic things a boyfriend can do for you." "And why do you need me for that?" I asked them.

Nicole had kept on talking even though Zoey had her hand over her mouth, but now she froze. Both stared at me in shock and then started laughing. Lia looked at me strangely. "Why are they laughing, mom?" "I don't know." Zoey had finally stopped laughing. "Dana, your boyfriend, I mean husband, is only like the most romantic guy I've ever seen." "You think so?" I asked unsure. "Yes, we think so. Don't you think so Zoey? I think so." Nicole started once again. Zoey rolled her eyes. "She's got some sentences, she'll read to you and you tell us a memory of yours, okay?" I rolled my eyes at my friends and sighed. "Okay."

"So each sentence starts with Wait for the man who… and you tell us something you remember that happened to you around those line." Nicole stated and watched as Lia climbed up and placed her head in my lap. I nodded.


	2. Chapter One

**AN:** So here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. R&R please.

**Wait for the boy**

...who gives you one of his shirts to sleep in & who lets you play with his hair

"Okay, Dana, here is the first one. Wait for the boy who gives you one of his shirts to sleep in. Does that ring a bell?" I smiled slightly. "Yes."

_I was lying on the beach, my bare feet playing with the soft sand and my head on his chest. The sky over us was dark and yet the full moon caused enough light for us to see just enough. I was lying on his chest, my feet hidden under the white sand and felt like everything was perfect. "Day?" At the sound of his nickname for me, I turned slightly to look him in the eyes. "Yeah?" "Wanna go inside? It's getting late, don't you think?" Logan asked. I smiled and nodded before getting up and pulling him up from the sand. He laughed slightly. "You know, I should be the one to help you up and not the other way round." I laughed while shrugging. "Well, we're just not like anybody else." "You wanna go first, so you can change?" Logan suggested while holding the tent open for me. Shortly later I had put on my sweatpants I was sleeping in and stepped outside again. "Now you?" He looked at me. "Why are you wearing the same shirt? I thought girls wear special pyjama shirts?" I was glad the night was dark enough to hide my blush, when I answered. "Yes, I kinda forgot it." Logan laughed again and went inside, but I still heard his voice. "Give ma a second, I guess I know a solution for this problem. Seconds later he appeared again. He wore his trousers, but his chest was bare and he was holding a shirt in my direction. "No. I can't take this. You'll have nothing to wear. I'll sleep in the shirt I wore today." I quickly said, as I realized what he was planning. "Day, stop talking and take the shirt. That way you'll have an excuse to look at my abs and you know you want it." He teased. "You wish. I answered, but took the shirt nevertheless. _

_I pulled it over my head and breathed _(AN: I really don't know if this is the correct verb form… I mean the past of to breathe… Is it wrong? Tell me in a review)_ in his scent that was clear on the shirt. Smiling I lay down onto the air bed and called out for Logan to come in. He lay down beside me and pushed himself up on his elbow, so he was looking at me. I turned to face him and noticed the smirk that had appeared on his features. "Why are you smirking?" "Have you any idea how sexy you look in my clothes?" he asked. I blushed. "I'll wash it tomorrow and then you can have it back." I told him. "Keep it." He answered. "You can have as many of my shirts as you wish, but promise me to wear them to bed." "Why should I wear them in bed?" I asked puzzled. Logan lay down and pulled my head up on his chest, before leaning down. And then, with a velvety voice he whispered into my ear. "I want to make sure you are dreaming of me."_

"Oh my god!" Lia squealed. "I can't believe daddy was so romantic and cute." I smiled at my daughter and then looked at Nicole again. "Next one?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes. Wait for the boy who lets you play with his hair."

"_That boy is obsessed with his hair!" Chase called out. He was sitting at lunch with his friends and complaining about his roommate's obsession with his hair. "He's kinda right." Michael agreed. "This morning he spent 45 minutes in front of the mirror, placing each streak on its place. And then I allowed myself to hit him on the head when he was being stupid. Logan almost killed me for messing up his "perfect" hair." The three girls in front of them laughed and Hispanic-looking one motioned over towards the cafeteria. "There he comes. Let me show you how its done."  
"Hey, handsome." She smiled as Logan sat down next to her. "Hello, beautiful." He answered before leaning down and kissing her. Dana scooted over on his lap and he placed his arms around her to keep her from falling off. Logan started talking to his roommates and his girlfriend relaxed on his lap, before she started ruffling through his hair and playing with his curls. He didn't mind and kept on talking, but soon was interrupted by Michael. "You almost ripped off my head when I "messed up" your hair this morning and now you let her do this?" he asked. Logan nodded and kissed Dana once again, before answering Michael. "She's allowed to touch my hair, she's the girl I love." _


End file.
